A Little Fall of Rain
by ReadySetJett
Summary: /3 A Varlow contest entry for something on DeviantArt. One-Shot


Ernst couldn't breathe for a moment. He was frozen in his spot, staring a Nora's limp, bloodied form. He started to shake and he wasn't aware of himself literally whimpering, "No... No, no, no..." He took a staggering step and it turned into a ragged run. He fell to his knees beside her, the dark sky rumbling with thunder.  
>Ernst gathered her into his arms, holding her close. He smoothed hair back from her brow gently and rested two fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse. He gazed down at her as he felt a slight beat of her heart. The length of Nora's front was almost completely covered in blood. Her blood seeped out over the ground, pooling around her. He felt tears start to streak down from his eyes, sobbing softly. He didn't to see her this way. She didn't deserve it. She wasn't a soldier- she was a boffin, and a woman on top of that. A woman whom Ernst was quite madly in love with.<br>He heard a soft moan of agony and he held her a little tighter, taking her hand. Nora squeezed his hands and cracked open her eyes.  
>"Joan, it's past your bedtime," she rasped deliriously and let out a low shriek of pain as Ernst shifted his grip on her, twisting her slightly in the wrong way. He instantly froze and nuzzled her gently.<br>"It's Ernst, my dear," he whispered. She took a shuddering breath and feebly squeezed his hands.  
>"Ernst," she murmured thoughtfully as though testing out his name for the first time. Then she continued pleadingly, "Where are my children?"<br>"They at your home," said Ernst consolingly, caressing her cheek.  
>"Are they alright?"<br>"They are safe and sound."  
>"Good..."<br>Her eyelids fluttered shut and her labored breathing became more tried. Ernst pulled her up and kissed her neck and temple.  
>"No, please, please, please!" he said, begging without a shame. "Stay with me! It'll be alright, you'll see!"<br>"Please," whimpered Nora. "Don't lie t... To me..."  
>"I love you, Nora," he breathed in her ear, his voice faltering and his hands trembling. "Please, don't leave me. I need you."<br>"I'm... Sorry. I l..." she took a shuddering breath. "I love you, too..."  
>This was too much. Ernst burst into tears, ragged sobs shaking him. Tears trickled out of Nora's eyes. She weakly reached up a hand and rested her bloody hand on his cheek. He held it there before it could slip away from him.<br>"Please, don't cry," she coughed, blood spurting from her lips.  
>"Please, don't die!" screamed Ernst despite himself. He felt a part of himself slowly start to die with Nora. He squeezed her hand so tightly, he felt her bones grate against each other. She didn't flinch, past the point of feeling any pain.<br>"You... You have a prince to help... He has to stop this- this madness," she said softly, unable to speak any louder.  
>"I know, I know, love!" he cried hysterically. "I have to help you first!" She only smiled feebly and shook her head slowly.<br>"I... I am already dead, Ernst."  
>"Don't say that!"<br>Nora didn't respond, her eyes turning glassy and losing focus. Ernst released her hand clasped her face in his hands.  
>"Stay with me!" he whispered hoarsely, his throat raw. "Look at me!" He turned her head as gently as he could so they gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you, Nora, I love you so much..."<br>"I-I lo...ve y-you," replied Nora, just below a whisper. Ernst kissed her passionately. He tasted their tears and her blood mingling on their lips. He felt her kiss him back but then her body went slack and her lips no longer moved. He recoiled away and stared down at her. Her beautiful hazel eyes had lost their attractive, intelligent spark. He didn't need to check for her pulse to know she was gone.  
>Ernst let of a scream of pain and gazed at her empty face. With a shaking hand, he shut Nora's eyes. He buried his face in her neck, breathing her in as he wept uncontrollably. He felt pathetic and weak, something he'd never felt before.<br>"Nora," he sobbed. "Nora, Nora..."  
>But Nora just lay there, never to respond again. Not to him, not to anyone.<p> 


End file.
